Journal
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Journal entries in the life of Teddy Lupin.


**None of the characters mentioned belong to me.**

Teddy received his first journal when he was six years old. He wrote in it once a week and always talked about Fred, who was a year younger than him. They were best mates, and they both enjoyed exploding contraptions, sweets, and red rompers. Well, Fred actually preferred green, but Teddy wasn't going to let something small like that ruin his friendship.

When he was eight, his grandmother gave him a new journal and told him to write what he saw and felt. Teddy wrote in his journal every night. Sometimes, he wrote in his journal during the middle of the day. When Teddy was nine, he spent the summer with George and Angelina Weasley. And Fred. And Roxanne. He filled up the entire journal in the span of a month and was nearly through another one when the summer ended. He loved all of the Weasleys and Potters, but he loved George's and Angelina's family most.

There were days when George was sullen and would leave the room only when he wanted to check on the kids. Fred was seven, and Roxanne was five. George would swing Roxanne into the air and twirl her around quickly. Her laughter would fill the entire house. Their father would hug her tightly and slowly dance around the room with his face buried in her shirt. Angelina would show up moments later and wrap her arms around the two of them and dance along. Fred would watch with round eyes until his dad made a motion with his finger. Sometimes the songs they danced to were happy. Most of the time, they were sad songs that made Teddy's heart ache. Sometimes, Teddy was included in the dancing, and that did something else entirely to his heart. They would all be laughing and dancing and holding hands. Roxanne's laughter was always the loudest.

Teddy wrote his first poem when he was ten years old. The poem was about a little girl with curly copper colored hair, warm light brown skin and freckles on her nose. She liked to hear herself scream and laugh. Teddy liked to hear her laugh. When Mrs. Weasley wasn't trying to have school with them, she was away at work. Angelina worked on the weekends with a local university as a coach with the quidditch teams.

The longest entry Teddy ever wrote in his journal came when he was sixteen years old. He had seen Roxanne kissing Scorpius Malfoy. Or rather, Scorpius had kissed Roxanne, which resulted in her punching him in the eye and nose and being given detention. Teddy could not find the right words to describe how he had felt seeing someone kiss Roxanne.

The second longest entry in Teddy's growing number of journals came when he was hired as a writer for the Daily Prophet and found someone to publish his first book all in the same day. It was also the day that Roxanne celebrated her nineteenth birthday and got dumped by her boyfriend. She drank herself into a stupor and ended upon Teddy's sofa, which did not make Victoire happy.

The shortest entry in Teddy's journal was only one word: Roxanne. It would be almost a week before Teddy returned to his journal to finally speak on what had happened. Victoire had yelled at Roxanne for riding on his back when they (Victoire and Teddy) were, obviously, engaged. Roxanne had told Victoire that they were best mates, and it didn't matter because they would still be best mates after he was married. Victoire had pushed Roxanne and told her she was insignificant. Teddy had taken a step forward, but Roxanne, with her bright hair like a halo around her head, had slapped Victoire with enough gusto to have the noise resound in the burrow. Victoire had screamed and attacked Roxanne, who looked excited to be doing something other than cleaning wounds and playing with small children. The fight resulted in Roxanne needing a scratch on her face healed and Victoire getting her nose pushed back into place. The wedding was off.

Teddy's happiest entry was twenty years to the day that he had received his first journal. He was marrying the loud girl with copper colored hair. She wore a fitting golden dress with her hair pinned up neatly. She smiled and waved as she walked down the aisle. She said very loudly after the wedding that she planned to have five children. Teddy had corrected her and said seven.

When he turned forty, Teddy had written eight children books. The last "child" had ended up being a set of twins. That was a book for each of their children.

By the time he had turned fifty, Teddy had written twenty novels. In each of his novels, Teddy included a little loud girl with copper colored hair who loved to dance with her father.


End file.
